Platônico
by Feer Prongs
Summary: "- Eu não gosto de ser amado em retorno, eu prefiro apenas amar – Falei, olhando atentamente para seus lábios entreabertos – Mas eu realmente não me importo de ser tocado desta vez" - DRRR! - Yaoi - Shizaya - By: Feer Prongs.


**Hello pessoas! **Cá estou eu com uma One-shot de** Durarara! **

Comentários são sempre **bem vindos**, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem ;D

**Ship:** Shizaya

**Gênero: **Yaoi - E de certa forma, OOC.

**Disclaimer:** DRRR! não me pertence e sim a Ryohgo Narita. A história foi criada por mim, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidencia. Plágio é crime!

**Boa leitura!**

**Platônico  
**_Feer Prongs_

**.**

Eu simplesmente adoro me apaixonar. Desde que seja platônico.

Eu devia ser algum tipo de masoquista emocional, por que a partir do momento que não era mais um sentimento unilateral eu parava de gostar, ali, na hora.

Era pra ser uma coisa deleitante pra mim, levando em consideração minha homossexualidade. Eu com certeza teria mais do meu tão apreciado sofrimento pelo amor já que eu só me apaixonava por caras heteros. Mas de alguma maneira muito estranha eu não podia aproveitar muito minha dor do amor platônico porque, por incrível que pareça, eles sempre se declaravam no final.

Isso não era compreensível pra mim. Como era possível? Todos eles eram gays em segredo?

Enfim, não havia mais graça.

Não era unilateral.

Eu já o conhecia e nunca havia visto nada demais nele, mas foi surpreendente quando vi Heiwajima Shizuo, o garoto besta, salvando um gatinho no meio da tempestade. Ele era um cara realmente feroz, muitas vezes sendo chamado de animal, acho que é o garoto mais forte e assustador da escola. Ele pode ser só um cara mal compreendido, mas em minha opinião ele é uma besta de verdade.

Parece um monstro jogador de basquete em nossas aulas de Educação Física, quase sempre arrancando o aro da cesta da tabela. Ele amassa as coisas de aço com tanta facilidade que é aterrorizante. Uma fera.

Apenas estando em exceção quando se trata de outros felinos.

.

Eu estava ficando irritado.

Meus olhos pousavam na figura alta e loira de cinco em cinco segundos.

Como um saudável jovem de dezessete anos, Shizuo tinha um corpo firme (ainda não o suficiente para explicar sua força absurda) e costas largas, a pele consideravelmente clara e olhos acinzentados. Bem, eram castanho claros, mas quase sempre se apresentavam nublados. Nada de muito especial.

Então por que meus olhos continuavam a persegui-lo?

Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que jamais negaria uma paixão, muito pelo contrário, eu aceito com prazer, e mesmo tendo certeza que caso eu estivesse me apaixonando por Shizuo agora seria platônico, bem como eu preferia, eu não queria.

Eu devia estar ficando louco, por que com certeza eu poderia desfrutar da minha tão adorada dor se fosse com ele, mas eu não queria sentir isso com esse cara.

Mas, droga... era tão excitante.

.

- Qual é o seu problema? – o mais velho perguntou – Você está sempre me encarando. Quem é você?

Senti um arrepio percorrer pela minha espinha.

Heiwajima Shizuo estava na minha frente, um olhar tão impiedoso que senti meu corpo tremer.

- O-Orihara Izaya – Gaguejei internamente extasiado.

Sua presença era realmente imponente, eu estava cada vez mais tentado a ceder a minha vontade inconsciente de perseguí-lo.

Heiwajima me encarou friamente. Como eu não disse nada em seguida ele simplesmente suspirou.

- Bem, esqueça – Deu as costas e saiu pelos portões de Raira.

Senti meu coração dar um pulo. Sorri.

Sim, era aquela sensação. Era infinitamente prazeroso.

Eu estava amando novamente.

.

Que sentimento esplêndido era aquele que me invadia?

Respirei fundo, sentindo meus pulmões arderem ao terem sua capacidade preenchida, e soltei novamente.

Sim, eu estava observando Shizuo. A visão dele de cima não me satisfazia muito, mas nesse momento o laboratório de ciências no ultimo andar era o único lugar no qual eu poderia observá-lo sem ser descoberto.

Nas minhas paixões anteriores, de alguma forma, os rapazes sempre tentavam se aproveitar da situação, achando que eu não iria perceber quando roçavam seus braços nos meus, ou suas mãos, ou até mesmo quando circundavam meus ombros, fingindo que éramos amigos íntimos. Eu não era idiota, desde aquele momento eu já percebia que eles tinham outras intenções. E então tudo se tornava chato, se eles estavam gostando de mim.

Mas desta vez não havia erro. Seria platônico para minha felicidade. Heiwajima Shizuo jamais se apaixonaria por um cara como eu.

E mesmo sendo terrivelmente estranho pra mim, eu não estava tão feliz com isso.

Como o esperado, a 'platonicidade' do meu sentimento estava durando mais que o normal, eu já estava no sexto mês de amor. Eram sempre três ou quatro meses, se eu desse sorte.

Eu não apreciava muito fazer exercícios, mas a aula de educação física havia se tornado a minha favorita. Shizuo e sua ferocidade toda ao dar tudo de si nos jogos me deixava alucinado. Olhá-lo de longe era extasiante, e como seus olhos _não_ encontravam os meus, como naquelas cenas românticas de livros, eu ficava ainda mais maluco. Era tão bom amar sem ser amado que eu me perguntava como era possível que as pessoas preferiam ser amadas em troca.

Essa era a minha rotina. Observá-lo na aula, observá-lo nos jogos, no seu almoço no intervalo, na volta para casa. Enfim, observar _Shizuo_.

Mas nunca passou pela minha mente que ele fosse dar bola para o seu stalker.

- Ei, Orihara, não é? – Surpreendeu-me no corredor, enquanto eu tomava meu suco no intervalo.

Por algum milagre, justo hoje eu não estava atrás dele. Como se ele estivesse esperando por isso, Shizuo me pegou desprevenido quando não havia mais ninguém perto e o corredor estava deserto.

Em outra ocasião, eu detestaria ser tocado pelo cara por quem eu estava apaixonado. Se a condição era a de que não fosse recíproco, eu não gostaria de ser tocado por essa pessoa. Mas eu estranhamente não recuei à mão quente de Shizuo segurando meu pulso.

- É você, não é? – Ele me encarou profundamente – Orihara...?

Senti impulsos nervosos passarem pelos meus braços pedindo para afastar a mão de Shizuo, mas eu não conseguia fazer eu corpo obedecer minhas vontades. Senti o ar escapar do meu pulmão e os meus olhos arregalarem.

Eu não queria afastá-lo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria ser tocado, eu estava gostando de ser tocado pelo o que devia ser unilateral.

- S... – Ofeguei procurando no meu cérebro onde poderia estar escondido o meu nome – Sim. Eu sou isso ai... que você falou.

Eu disse por fim, desistindo de me lembrar qual era o meu nome. Não é como se isso me importasse naquele momento. Eu só queria entender mais daquele novo sentimento.

Mais o melhor de tudo foi que mesmo depois de saber que era eu mesmo, ele não soltou a minha mão e ficamos o que pareceram anos ali, nos encarando sem realmente saber o porquê.

- O que você quer de mim? – O garoto perguntou parecendo necessitado, nunca deixando os meus olhos.

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu só consegui esbugalhar mais meus olhos e abrir a boca. Fui o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, fitando imediatamente o chão assim que senti meu sangue borbulhar em minhas maças do rosto, as batidas do coração colidindo alto no meu olvido e meus sentimentos passando pelo contato de nossas peles.

Puxei meu pulso de seu aperto, tocando com minha outra mão o local onde até então estava sua mão e desviando o olhar.

- C-Como assim...? – Continuei fitando o chão como se ele fosse muito interessante – O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

- Não é óbvio? – Vociferou – Você está sempre me perseguindo por aí como se eu não pudesse perceber, você não faz nem idéia de como eu fico sabendo que estão me observando o tempo todo! – Shizuo corou.

Eu devia saber que sendo ele, ficaria muito bravo quando descobrisse. Ele estava realmente assustador gritando daquele jeito. Shizuo avançou sobre mim até me prender contra a parede, apontando o dedo na minha cara.

Ele deve ter notado que eu me encolhi porque parou de berrar, apenas ficando com a boca aberta a menos de dois centímetros de distancia do meu rosto.

Nesse tempo em que o observei nunca o vi corar. E agora mesmo ele estava ficando vermelho, e muito. Seu olhar demonstrava medo e confusão.

Ambos soltamos a respiração que nem sabíamos que estávamos segurando, minhas pernas formigavam e eu sentia uma vontade louca de sair correndo e ao mesmo tempo de acabar com aquela distancia ridícula.

Seria um comportamento muito contraditório da minha parte. Como eu poderia querer beijá-lo? Se meu maior prazer era vê-lo de longe, por que eu estava gostando tanto de sentir seu hálito quente se misturar com o meu?

- Eu acho que eu estou enlouquecendo – Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou e sorriu. Respirou fundo novamente – Definitivamente... Eu fiquei maluco.

Ao dizer isso, agarrou meu pulso novamente e saiu me arrastando pra qualquer lugar. A principio não reconheci o caminho, mas logo me dei conta que só havia um único lugar habitável no último andar. O laboratório de ciências, onde eu recolhi a maior parte das minhas informações sobre ele.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que meu cérebro não conseguiu processar a informação de como as coisas foram jogadas no chão e de como agora eu tomava seus lugares em cima da bancada. Shizuo estava sobre mim, uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, arfando como se tivesse acabado de sair de um de seus treinos de basquete.

- O que você fez comigo, garoto? – Ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim – Você... você só me olhava. Como eu fiquei assim?

Eu que não saberia da resposta.

- Você fala como se fosse o único. – Eu disse, estranhamente arfando também – Não é como se fosse normal pra mim esperar ser tocado por alguém.

Ele me encarou confuso, afinal nem fazia idéia das minhas reais intenções.

- Eu não gosto de ser amado em retorno, eu prefiro apenas amar – Falei, olhando atentamente para seus lábios entreabertos – Mas eu realmente não me importo de ser tocado desta vez.

Como uma palavra-chave, aquilo desencadeou toda a selvageria de Shizuo, que não hesitou nem um pouco ao tomar a minha boca do jeito mais voraz que se podia fazer. Aquele era o meu primeiro beijo, e eu teria memórias muito quentes dele. Lembraria para sempre daquela batalha por espaço, da respiração descompassada, das mãos atrevidas por debaixo do uniforme fino de verão.

Se isso tivesse acontecido há algum tempo atrás, em outra ocasião, com outra pessoa, talvez eu detestasse. Só que as pessoas mudam, e embora eu achasse que eu fosse imune a isso, eu aprendi da melhor maneira possível que eu estava redondamente enganado.

- Você é idiota? – Shizuo perguntou abismado – Como assim você gosta de amor platônico, seu esquisito?

Estávamos sentados na bancada do laboratório. Sim, todas as coisas ainda estavam esparramadas pelo chão.

- Desculpe, pessoas são diferentes umas das outras. Veja você por exemplo, é mais esquisito, por agarrar um cara como eu.

Shizuo corou, mas em vez de me afastar ele me apertou ainda mais em seu enlace. Eu estava recostado em seu peito firme, sentindo sua respiração nos meus cabelos.

- Você disse algo sobre "parar de amar" quando descobre que é recíproco. O que você vai fazer agora? – Shizuo perguntou rouco e me perguntei se suas bochechas estariam corando – Você vai me largar?

Isso foi uma confissão? E que raios de pergunta idiota era aquela?

- Se eu o fizesse, você iria se decepcionar? – Perguntei e Shizuo me pegou pelos ombros e me encarou, acabando com o rosto a centímetros do meu.

Logo ele notou seu próprio desespero e corou, desviando o olhar. Eu me senti extremamente feliz naquele momento, e nessa hora eu desisti dos meus princípios.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, eu nem mesmo posso – Falei, colocando minha mão sobre a dele – Se eu deixei você me tocar, não é óbvio que eu gosto de você?

Senti uma vergonha desconhecida se apoderar de mim. Eu nunca havia me sentido constrangido daquele jeito, e eu descobri que aquele sentimento podia ser mais prazeroso do que meramente observar a distancia.

Os olhos de Shizuo brilharam discretamente por mais que sua expressão não combinasse com tal olhar, mas acho que ele ficou meio feliz. Bem, deve ter ficado, senão não me agarraria outra vez.

- Não sei como, nem quando, mas eu sei que de alguma forma eu gosto e _muito_ de você – Shizuo disse depois de um beijo longo, tocando seu nariz com o meu.

- Eu sei como e quando, sei até mesmo onde e por que, mas eu não vou dizer. – Shizuo me encarou confuso, mas sorriu e eu também – O que importa é que eu gosto e _muito _de você.

**Owari.**


End file.
